1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical disc drive, and more particularly to a tray locking device for an optical disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of computer technology, data types that can be processed by computers are increased, and the required storage capacity is also correspondingly expanded. Since an optical disc has advantages of reasonable price, portability, large storage capacity, easy data preservation, and long duration of data preservation, and the optical disc may ensure data invulnerability, the optical disc has gradually replaced the conventional magnetic recording medium and becomes an indispensable optical storage medium in modern life. As the optical discs are extensively applied, optical disc drives used for reading data from the optical discs have become indispensable electronic products in daily life as well.
Generally, an optical head is configured in an optical disc drive, and the optical head is driven by driving devices (e.g., lead screws) to move back and forth, so that the optical head is capable of reading data stored in the optical disc held by a tray. In addition to the driving devices (e.g., lead screws), a tray locking device is also required in the optical disc drive for locking the tray in the optical disc drive. When a disc ejecting command is issued, the tray is released and ejected from the optical disc drive, and thereby a user can easily place an optical disc onto the tray or remove an optical disc from the tray.
In a conventional optical disc drive, an electromagnetic plunger or a motor is often applied to control the locking mechanism or the releasing mechanism of the tray. An excessive number of devices within the optical disc drive, however, significantly occupy the inner space of the optical disc drive, which is unfavorable to the miniaturization of the optical disc drive. Moreover, the manufacturing costs may be raised.